historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Second Urbini government
The Second Urbini government was the second ministry of Prime Minister of Italy Nicola Urbini, lasting from November 2021 to August 2022. It was succeeded by the Zerilli government. History Formation In November 2021, the newly-reassembled Chamber of Deputies of Italy was called upon to vote for a new Prime Minister. The Democratic Revolutionary Party of Italy (PRD) had risen to become the largest single party in the Chamber, but its sometime ally, the Five Star Movement, was now its competitor for the premiership. PRD leader Giacomo Zerilli ran for the premiership against incumbent Prime Minister Nicola Urbini, but the other parties sided against the PRD and with Urbini, who was elected with 28 votes to Zerilli's 11. Legislation Urbini's government continued on, but the angered PRD sat out a vote on the election threshold, which was maintained by a margin of 29-3; 8 deputies (mostly PRD) abstained. The PRD began to launch attack ads against the government, although they voted with the government and the rest of the Chamber to approve ambulance service in February 2022 y a margin of 36-0 with 2 abstentions. The PRD went on to sit out a debate over agriculture research, which was continued by a margin of 29-0 with 10 abstentions. After the vote, the PRD fundraised the most of any party, and it sat out a housing tax vote, which passed by a margin of 15-9 with 16 abstentions. The next week, the Chamber voted to improve the police force over the theatre by a margin of 27-12, with the Italian Left and Lega Nord wholeheartedly supporting theatre over the police, while very other party supported the police. Zerilli later took a turn towards involvement in the political scene when he introduced a bill to create a universal healthcare system, and it was approved by a margin of 31-5 with 3 abstentions, with every member of the PRD, Italian Left, M5S, and Democratic Party voting in favor, and only Forza Italia deciding to vote against; some Lega members abstained, while the rest supported it, and Forza MP Paolo Mascherpa supported the program. A week later, the Chamber voted 32-6 to approve a child benefit law proposed by Zerilli. A few weeks later, the Chamber voted 26-10 with 4 abstentions to ban smoking in public. In July 2022, a terrorist attack struck Italy, lowering the national mood. The next week, the PRD began attack ads against M5S in preparation for the election. Elections On election day, the PRD lost a seat in the Chamber, while the Italian Left gained a seat. This left the PRD, M5S, and PD in a three-way tie for largest party, and Prime Minister Nicola Urbini was not able to compete; instead, the next competition for the premiership would be between PRD leader Giacomo Zerilli and PD leader Stefano Petroni. In the ensuing election, Zerilli narrowly won by a margin of 20-18, and he formed the Zerilli government. Assessment The Second Urbini government was marked by inefficiency and political tensions, as the PRD refused to support most of the government's measures, unless they were of crucial importance to the country; otherwise, the PRD sat out on votes which were not initiated by their own party. This strategy accidentally worked in the PRD's favor, as the failure of several reforms was blamed on the government, while the success of the wildly popular universal healthcare and child benefit laws were attributed to the PRD. While the PRD certainly did not vanquish M5S or become a major party, it was able to engineer the decline of the M5S to the point at which the Democratic Party became its competitor in the next premiership round. In a contest between the ideological and successful PRD and the unpopular Democratic Party, a slight majority of politicians from several parties backed the PRD, which would form the next government, mostly as a response to the decline of M5S. List of Members Prime Minister * Nicola Urbini PRD (9) * Giacomo Zerilli * Rosa Nuccio * Roberto Orvieti * Rosa Dimaria * Paolo Loren * Nicola Gaetani * Mirella Uberti * Gianna Toreno * Ignazio Lorenzon SI (3) * Michele Iovine * Francesco Noele * Giuseppe Andino M5S (8) * Alice Andreotti * Vittorio Campanella * Gabriele Nocera * Franco Nitti * Giacomo Gianetti * Matteo Zoff * Vittorio Uvari * Carlo Hurli PD (8) * Stefano Petroni * Giuseppe Nardello * Gabriele Veltramo * Mirella Zamperini * Marco Verardi * Stefano Angiulo * Michele Legnani * Vittorio Bonetti Lega (6) * Michele Zefarelli * Antonio Merlotti * Roberto Rizzoni * Nicola Augostini * Giuseppe Imbarelli * Carlo Gerlandi FI (6) * Antonio Hadriano * Antonio Orlandini * Paolo Mascherpa * Luigi Vizzioni * Valeria Scuto * Mario Tassoni Category:Italian governments